User blog:TheBlueRogue/Far Cry 3 Review Roundup
__NOEDITSECTION__'Far Cry 3 '''is the latest installment of the Far Cry series. Returning to the tropical setting, the game follows protagonist Jason Brody as he attempts to save his friends and girlfriend from the crazed, homicidal inhabitants. Far Cry 3 is an open world first-person shooter, which also features role-playing game elements including experience points, skill trees, and a crafting system. Reviews are in and the verdict is strong! For those who have picked up the game, what are your thoughts so far? Let us know in the comments below! Liked It 'GameSpot 9/10 Far Cry 3's intelligent and elegant open-world structure balances exciting action with the joys of free-form adventuring, making it one of the best shooters of the year. Game Informer 9/10 After two remarkable but uneven offerings, Far Cry finally pulls everything together in the third installment. The diverse open-world action, compelling story, and an alluring environment that begs exploration are all high water marks for the series. This is an island adventure all shooter fans should experience. Joystiq 4.5/5 It has excellent, explicit design layered on top of system-based chaos – which is a fancy way of saying that just about everything in Far Cry 3 feels like a reward. IGN 9/10 The allure of Far Cry has always been the open-ended tactical choices available during each encounter, and the variety of ways you could take down targets. With dynamic variables like aggressive wildlife and roaming pirates, your stealth and aggro options open up more than ever. Eurogamer 10/10 Far Cry 3 is all the best things about open-world gaming. It's a glorious anecdote factory, where you manufacture brilliant new memories every time you wake up in a safehouse and head out into the jungle. It's an astonishing technical achievement, as comfortable revealing incredible landscapes over the brow of a hill as it is when the setting sun winks at you through a canopy, or when the heavens open as you stalk wildlife through the trees and long grass. And it always lets you play, but it also controls the tempo - sometimes a little heavy-handedly, but always with good intentions. Gaming Nexus 9/10 Drawing from open-world standard-bearers like Red Dead Redemption, Just Cause 2, and Skyrim have allowed Ubisoft to craft an open-world FPS that really follows the classic open-world template, and is easily the best Far Cry-branded game I've ever played. Destructoid 8/10 A well-rounded package that provides a mass of content clearly produced by developers who cared deeply about what they were doing. GamesBeat ''' 89/100 Far Cry 3 executes beautifully on its promises, rolling together a massive open world, excellent stealth, smartly designed RPG elements, and tense gunfights into one smooth whole. The multiplayer fails to distinguish itself in any meaningful way, and a slightly smarter A.I. would've been nice, but those are the only things robbing Ubisoft of an uncontested victory. Thought it was OK No decent reviews for Far Cry 3 have been received yet. Hated It No middling reviews for Far Cry 3 have been received yet. Wikian Reviews Will you be purchasing Far Cry 3? Yes No Category:Blog posts Category:News